Enjoying the championship
by Paastel
Summary: All he was able to do was to grip desperately at the bench and praying to the gods no one was going to walk on them in this position. AkaKuro PwP. Short Two-shot.


Posted on tumblr originaly.

**Warning:** Pwp -plotwhatplot- During Winter Cup, before the semi-finals I guess. - Very Short.

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas belongs to Fujimaki-chan.

_First smut ever. English is not my first language so I deeply apologize for any mistakes. _

* * *

Kuroko could hear the noise of the crowd and the cheers of the teams outside the locker room where he was at this moment, he vaguely wondered if his team was looking for him and how painful their coach punishment gonna be. Aida Riko was a scary woman for sure. As sensing his distraction, a soft bite was made on the side of his hip and he gasped softly as the sensation, gazing at the guilty person, he managed a half-hearted glare.

A deep chuckle rang as a mop of red hair continued its journey southern. The situation in which Kuroko was at this instant was nothing but compromising, the main reason was the redhead kneeled in between his spread legs, a predatory look on his dual-colored eyes. A hand was kneading Kuroko's growing erection through the fabric of his shorts, while the other was playing with his nipple, rolling, twisting the little bud.

"Raise your hips a bit Tetsuya" Akashi said and as on instinct he immediately complied, the Rakuzan captain removed in one swift motion sport shorts and boxer, nothing not even clothes will come across his goal. Kuroko took in a sharp breath as the cold air of the room hit him at intimate places and all he was able to do was to grip desperately at the bench and praying to the gods no one was going to walk on them in this position. Akashi raised his head from between his thighs an amused smirk on his lips "You're being uncharacteristically shy Tetsuya",

Kuroko could literally hear the smugness in his voice. "And Akashi-kun is being too bold." he managed to answer. The redhead only hummed in acknowledgment before going back to his primary business. Making the bluenette squirm and beg that is.

Neither of them were participating in the next games of their respective team, Kuroko had made the mistake to wander by himself in the Winter Cup gymnasium and at some point he had been cornered by his former captain who was really eager to show him how much he missed Kuroko.

"Ah-" A small moan escaped the bluenette lips when Akashi resumed his doing. The redhead's tongue was running a wet path on Kuroko's length, teasing him and drawing circular motions around the slit before a pair of lips attacked the head sucking, nibbling until Kuroko was panting and desperately trying to contain his moans. A small blush was visible on the phantom cheeks and his usually blank stare was glazed over. Taking Kuroko's cock deeper into his mouth Akashi made sure to hit the exact sensitive points of his lover. Well, his Emperor eye could be really useful in this kind of situation as well he mused. Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the bluenette shaft and started applying a soft pressure, pumping him with a deliberately slow pace. Akashi once again lifted his gaze up, Kuroko was, as he expected, a panting mess, the latter trying to grind in his hand to feel more of the redhead touch.

Removing his mouth with a soft 'pop', Akashi moved toward his lover ear, licking the shell and softly blowing on it and as planned Kuroko let out a soft whine of protestation. "No No Tetsuya we can't have you like this, can't we? Now what do you want mh?" He saw the bluenette closing his eyes and knew he'd won this battle. "Come on Tetsuya beg me." He ended his persuasion by nibbling on the soft expanse of skin below Kuroko's ear.

"Ah- Ak- Akashi-kun is so cruel ngh- " the rhythm on his cock slowed more and he tried so hard not to rub himself in the warm hand of his former captain. Opening his glazed eyes, a blush on the entirety of his face, he complied to his lover's whim. "Ah- I- I want to cum Akashi-kun – please." A tongue ran on his neck and a soft hum was his answer, sighing he tried again "I want Akashi-kun to make me cum. Please I- I beg you".

"Fair enough Tetsuya" was all he heard before his senses were stolen when a mouth started to deep-throated him, a familiar sensation pooling in his guts. Kuroko knew he would not last long, not when Akashi was using his tongue like this and especially not with the vision of his proud former captain bowed at his feet bobbing his head on the bluenette cock. Biting his lips to contain embarrassing moans, Kuroko could only stare helplessly as Akashi slowly led him to his release and oh god it feels so, so good and he was about to-

"Ah- Akashi-kun I'm gonna-" the bluenette panted, tangling his fingers in Akashi red hair, the latter humming in understanding and the tremors around Kuroko's cock finished to push him over the edge, coming messily on Akashi open mouth and face. The mere vision of the redhead face splattered with tick white liquid and the realization he was the one at cause stole his breath away as he tried to even his erratic heartbeat.

"Well Tetsuya" Akashi (despite his current condition) smirked fully, seemingly pleased. "I hope you'll be able to focus on the next match". Kuroko doubted it will be the case though.

* * *

_retreated in cave of shame... _


End file.
